


Why didn't you tell him?

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Felix spoilers, I thought it was hilarious, because why not, funny situation, gabenath, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: -WARNING FELIX SPOILERS-Gabriel was supposed to tell Adrien about Emilie. He was supposed to come clean, that was the plan. Until, Adrien twisted the whole conversation into something, a little more private. Now, how was he supposed to explain Nathalie, that his own son believed he was having an affair with her? Not only that, but he agreed on it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	1. Just... Don't ask.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/gifts), [Mimisita_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisita_21/gifts), [Miraculove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculove/gifts).

> Hi guys.  
I saw Felix and thought: "That conversation that would be hilarious, I need to do a one-shot". So, I told some amazing friends about it and they loved the idea, so here it is.  
With love for them and all Gabenath nation,  
Nina.

There was Adrien sitting on the floor staring at his mother’s statue in the garden. How he missed her.

Nathalie was standing at the window, contemplating this boy, a boy she loved as her own, a boy she’d give her own life for.

_‘You would be so proud of him, Emilie’_ thought Nathalie.

She immediately felt the strong presence of Gabriel Agreste standing by her side, staring at his son.

_‘He’s so handsome, and strong’_

This thought made Nathalie smile, a plain and natural smile.

_‘They have been through so much’._

Adrien turned his head at the feeling of being observed. There, in the window, was his father staring at him, and Nathalie smiling at his father in such a warm way, a way he’d never seen before. 

She looked so happy, maybe his father made her happy, maybe they made each other happy. That thought made him smile.

Nathalie turned her head to him, and catching Adrien’s eye, she smiled again and waved at him.

Adrien naturally waved back at the woman he loved the most, besides his mother.

-It’s been one year, the longer you keep him in the dark about what you are doing, the harder it will be on him when he finds out.

Gabriel didn’t say one word, he simply nodded softly and walked away.

Nathalie immediately turned her head to look at Adrien.

-Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his…

-Adrien.

-Father?

Adrien was sitting on the floor staring at his father, standing next to him. And then Gabriel did the unthinkable. He kneeled next to him.

-There is something important I need to talk to you about. I think about telling you every day, but I don’t know how to find the right words.

-I think I already know, father.

-But, how?

-I’ve noticed how close you and Nathalie have become. If she can make you happy again then… As far as I am concerned, she’s already part of our family.

Gabriel’s heart jumped in his chest at the mention of his assistant’s name.

-How can you possibly think such a thing? Nobody could ever replace your mother, as long as she is still in our heart she lives on.

Adrien only stared as his father quickly stood up.

-We’re expecting guests, be ready - he said walking away.

_‘He can’t be serious, Nathalie and me…Such a ridiculous thing’_

-What happened, sir?

Gabriel almost froze in that precise place, but he managed to keep everything under control. He kept on walking without looking at her, the woman to which Adrien had just paired him with.

-Sir? Did you tell him?

-No - he said walking pass by her.

-Why? What happened?

-Just… don’t ask.

Nathalie stood there staring at his back as he walked away. She immediately turned her head to look at Adrien, who was just staring at her with the same confused look on his face.

Gabriel sat in his living room, as he usually did when exhausted.

_‘Me and Nathalie. Nathalie and me. How?’_

And then it hit him, hard as stone; all the moments he’d reached his hand to help her out of the car. All the times he set his hand on her back to cross a door. All the times she lay a hand on his shoulder when whispering something into his ear. Since she started as Mayura, she’d spend her whole day in the mansion, she’d even sleep there, occasionally.

Of course, Adrien would think they were having an affair. What was he supposed to think? That they were Hawkmoth and Mayura?

-Of course- said Gabriel, bursting into laughter.

_‘I was about to tell him that I am Paris’s greatest villain and the first thing he thinks is I am sleeping with my assistant'_

His laughter was uncontrollable.

Nathalie entered the living room, attracted by the sound of her boss’s laughter. It had been a very long time since she heard his laughter.

-Sir?

But Gabriel couldn’t stop.

-What is it?- asked Nathalie, surprised and slightly amused.

Gabriel was finally able to control himself.

-Nothing... is everything prepared? - he asked trying to bring back his usual stiff look.

-Yes, Sir - she answered as serious as she could -Everything is set.

-Please, go get Adrien - his voice was back to normal - They will arrive soon. 

-Of course, Sir.


	2. For now

The next morning, Nathalie entered her office with both Gabriel’s and her own coffee, as usual.

-Good morning, Sir - said Nathalie walking up to him.

-Good morning, Nathalie - he answered, eyes fix on the computer.

-Your coffee - she handed him his mug.

-Thank you - he quickly took the mug and went back to his computer.

Nathalie walked back to her desk.

-Working on something, Sir? - she said placing her mug on her desk.

-Yes. I have to catch up with everything I lost because of Amelie and Felix’s visit yesterday.

-Sure, I will get everything ready.

2 hours had passed since her arrival, yet Nathalie wasn’t able to focus on anything.

Yesterday’s talk between Adrien and Gabriel was present in her mind.

She could barely sleep last night. What could possibly have happened? ‘_Don’t ask’ _were Gabriel’s words after the incident, he was so upset, and then he laughed maniacally. After a few hours later, she finally gathered the strength to ask.

Just, Gabriel asked first.

-What’s on your mind?

-I beg your pardon? - Nathalie raised her eyes at him, brought to reality by his voice.

-What is on your mind? You stared into the wall for about 5 minutes. You only do that when something is circling your mind - he asked still staring at his computer screen - Where is this file…? Nevermind, here it is - he murmured.

Nathalie was completely astonished by Gabriel noticing this small detail about her. It was true, indeed, she tended to stare into blank air when something circled her mind.

Good thing he was busy in his work, for it would have been extremely embarrassing for Nathalie to have him noticing the way she was massively blushing.

-I just… Since yesterday, I can’t stop thinking about you and Adrien.

-What about us?

-What happened? Why didn’t you tell him?

There, she had asked.

-...therefore, lace will be sewn… - he read muttering. - Oh, he thought we were having sex.

Nathalie choked. Thank God, she wasn’t drinking coffee at the time, for she would had spit it out loud. Gabriel had said such with such naturality while staring at his screen.

She opened her mouth to speak but words were clumping in her head.

-...Ex...Excuse me? - she was finally able to articulate.

Gabriel, then, raised his eyes at her.

-What you heard.

-But what...? How… why…?

-I was going to tell him, when he said ‘_I think I already know_’, of course, I panicked and asked him _how? The next_ thing he said was he has seen how much you and I have approached.

Nathalie’s face was on fire.

-Oh my... Sir. I am so sorry, I should put some distance immed…

-No - he answered fixing his eyes back on his screen.

He was momentarily angry by the thought of having to be far from her; he immediately erased this thought from his head.

Had Nathalie listened correctly? Did he just say no? Did he really want to continue with this undeniable closeness they had gained?

-He said he was okay with that - he continued - That as long as you made me happy, he already considered you as part of the family.

How, on this universe, was Gabriel able to stay stoic while saying this?

-I don’t think he meant... us having… sex. I think he meant us… being a… couple.

Gabriel immediately raised his eyes at her again.

_‘Oh my Lord, why did I say that?’_

-I am sorry - she said staring at the floor.

-You might be right. And, that is why I didn’t tell him.

Nathalie raised her eyes back at him.

-What did you say? - she asked as serious and proper as she could.

-Of course, I clarified that was not the case. But I was too… dumbfounded to go back to the main topic. Plus, it is natural he thought such a thing.

-Why is it so? - asked Nathalie very surprised.

-Well, we spend most time together and...

-And?

Gabriel stopped himself before confessing he had just realized how touchy they had become.

-And, what was he supposed to think? That we are Hawkmoth and Mayura, terrorizing Paris every now and then? - he said instead.

-That’s true - said Nathalie taking a sip from her, now cold, coffee.

-So let’s keep him thinking we ARE having sex, for now.

Nathalie choked on her coffee. She, all flustered, immediately raised her eyes to Gabriel, who was, again, focused on his screen with a strange look on his face.

_‘Wait, is that… a smile on his face?’_

Oh, and yes it was. Gabriel was, indeed, enjoying this situation.


End file.
